超越愛：朱雀と青龍
by Zaphodiop
Summary: During the Zanpakutō Rebellion, Karin heads to Seireitei to find her missing brother, whose reiatsu mysteriously vanished. Along the way, she enlists the aid of some familiar faces and helps to uncover a dark secret pertaining to a certain zanpakutō...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello my fellow Hitsukarin/Hitsurin fans! I'm sure your all wondering why in the name of Soul Society I'm writing ANOTHER fic when I have so many others that need love and attention. Well, I'll be working with those too! I'm not abandoning them, don't worry, but this idea popped up into my head and I need to get it out of my system. Blame Tite Kubo and Muramasa for this one! XD And please note, this story is mainly about Hyōrinmaru, but is cleverly disguised as a Hitsukarin/Hitsurin._**

**_PS: this a multi-pairing fic! More details later!_**

**_Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Bleach. If I did, Hyōrinmaru would have replaced Hitsugaya by now and Hanatarō would have been sold to Zeph-chan to do with as she pleased. ;D And Xiph would own Shinji too...;D Hitsurin has been coined by Xiph unless otherwise noted._**

* * *

超越愛：朱雀と青龍

Transcending Love:

The Vermilion Bird and Azure Dragon

Chapter One

Of Siblings, Bucket-heads, Comfort, and Medicinal Mishaps

* * *

"_To every man there is a cause which he would gladly die for,  
defend the right to have a place to which he can belong to  
and every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation  
and shed his blood to stem the flood; to barricade invasion."_

--Gekijōban BLEACH: The DiamondDust Rebellion:

Mō Hitotsu no Hyōrinmaru

* * *

"Karin-chan, Ichi-nii has disappeared again!" Karin groaned at her twin's distressed calling. Her idiotic big brother has vanished yet again, leaving her sister and eccentric father in worried

tears while he saves the world from hollows with his shinigami powers.

Of course, she's not supposed know that last part…

"That idiot!" Karin yelled, punching the kitchen table and causing her breakfast to tremble.

"K—Karin-chan!"

"Sorry, Yuzu, I'm just pissed is all." No, that was not all. Unlike most of the time, she didn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu, which terrified her. The only other time this happened is when he went to either the shinigami world or some other freaky undead realm. She really hoped it wasn't some freaky undead realm…

"I—I know, but," Yuzu started, but hesitated, "This time feels different."

"What'dya mean?" Was Yuzu becoming spiritually aware?

"It feels like he doesn't exist anymore," Yuzu cried, tears starting to pour down her face, "Usually I can feel him no matter where he is! His presence has never completely disappeared before!" Karin was gobsmacked. She has NEVER been able to keep track of her brother entirely, but Yuzu can!? She can't even see spirits properly!

"I—I don't know what to say, Yuzu," she whispered as her twin continued to sob. Sighing, Karin decided it was time for some action. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"WHAT!?" Yuzu cried, "You can't! You don't even know where to start! Plus it's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine," Karin said firmly, putting her hands on Yuzu's shoulders and forcing her to look into her eyes, "And I know just where to start."

"Then promise me you'll be safe," Yuzu stated, her tone suddenly becoming firm. Karin blinked in surprise at Yuzu's attitude, but smiled confidently.

"I'd worry more about Ichigo! When I get my hands on him I'll beat him up worse than any yakuza guy for making us worry!"

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Urahara Shōten as Kisuke Urahara sat in the doorway of his shop. He had to remember to thank Tessai for taking the two brats with him to go shopping this morning! Urahara sighed in delight as he took a sip of his nice, hot tea. Ah, yes, this was the life!

"Oi, Bucket-head!" So much for a quiet afternoon.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Kurosaki," Urahara smiled playfully, whipping out his trademark fan, "What brings you to my humble shop?"

"Look, Bucket-head," Karin growled, stomping up to the front door, "I don't really know who the hell you are, but I've spent enough time with the brat to know that you folks ain't normal!"

"What's so abnormal about a candy store?" Urahara asked innocently, fanning himself.

"The proprietor and the fact he stinks like a shinigami." Urahara nearly gagged on his tea as he was taking another sip. He didn't expect her to figure out the fact that shinigami existed so quickly, yet alone figure out he WAS one.

"And what makes you say that?" Urahara asked, regaining the miniscule amount of composure he had lost. Karin's eyes narrowed.

"The fact that you asked that question," she drawled, "and the fact that your reiatsu feels like Toshiro's, and he conceals his."

"Toshiro, eh?" Urahara chuckled, "So you've met Mr. Freeze already, huh?"

"Yes," Karin snapped, "Now I need you're help."

"Let me guess," Urahara said cheerfully, "You want to find your brother, right?"

"Yes," Karin said, hope bubbling up slightly in her chest, "do you know where he is?"

"Nope!"

"AGH!!!" Karin screamed in exasperation, grabbing Urahara's haori "WHY NOT!?"

"Because he went running off somewhere when he got to Soul Society," Urahara answered, completely unfazed. Karin's eye twitched.

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was," Karin growled.

"I don't! I just know where he was last," Urahara chuckled, "You need to work on rephrasing your questions!"

"Fine," Karin grumbled in defeat, "could you help me get to Soul Society then?"

"I'm afraid not!" Urahara said, "You see, even if I could help you, which I can, Ichigo would kill me if he found out I helped you."

"No," Karin said, smiling wickedly, "he'd be too busy running from me."

"Ah, I see," Urahara muttered, "Okay, then, the real reason I can't help you is that the shinigami are caught up in this little problem and they tend to smile upon ryoka even less favorably than usual during a crisis."

"Crisis?" Karin gasped, "Then I gotta get there stat!"

"You really are like your brother, y'know?" Urahara grumbled.

"Just shut up and open a portal, okay?" Karin snarled, "Or I'll stop buying candy here!"

"You're a cruel human being," Urahara pouted, "I might let you go if you promise me one thing…"

"And what is that?"

"I want you to…"

* * *

Rukia sighed. It has been hours and there was still no sign of Ichigo! She was really worried. It was hard to lose his constantly leaking reiatsu, which means something bad had happened.

"You're worrying about him." It wasn't a statement.

"I'm sure Nii-sama will be fine, Hanatarō-san," Rukia said confidently as she turned to the source of the voice.

"I was talking about Kurosaki-kun," Hanataro murmured shyly, "you get quiet when you're worrying or thinking about him." Rukia blushed. Was it that obvious?

"I—yeah," she sighed, "I lost his spiritual pressure."

"He'll be fine," Hanatarō said in a surprisingly firm voice, "I've healed him before so I know it takes a LOT to even knock him out."

"H—Hanatarō-kun…" Rukia whispered, "Thank you…"

"Y—you're welcome, Kuchiki-san," he replied, blushing furiously and fiddling with his hakama. Rukia smiled for the first time in hours.

"I should have known better than to think he would get hurt so easily," she jokingly reprimanded herself.

"Y—yeah," Hanatarō mumbled, still a little red from Rukia's thanks, "i—it's kinda hard to kill idiots…"

Rukia laughed heartily.

"I couldn't agree more!"

* * *

"MATSUMOTO, STOP DRINKING THE MEDICINAL ALCOHOL!!!"

"You mean this isn't sake?" A vein popped in Hitsugaya's forehead at his lieutenant's stupidity.

"No," he growled, "why would Unohana-taicho keep sake in the medical squad?"

"Oh my God, I'm in trouble," Matsumoto squeaked, clutching her throat in horror.

"You'll be fine," Hitsugaya grumbled, "Now hand me whatever you didn't drink so I can clean this guy's wounds!"

"Why do we have to help out anyways?" Matsumoto complained, handing the sterile alcohol over to her captain, "Why not someone from the 4th Division? You know, someone who knows how to use this stuff."

"The only person who doesn't know how to use medicinal alcohol is you, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya answered curtly, "Besides, everyone has their hands full."

"But we weren't hurt that badly," Matsumoto protested, "Only Saskibe-fukutaicho and Kommamura-taicho are still injured, as is Rukia-chan!"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said slowly, starting to lose his patience again, "Those are only the seated officers you're counting…ARE YOU FORGETTING THE HUNDREDS OF UNSEATED AND LOWER RANKING CASUALTIES!!!???"

"Oh yeah!" Matsumoto said, completely oblivious to Hitsugaya's rage, the short captain lost all of his bluster.

"'Oh yeah,' she says," Hitsugaya moaned.

"I—is everything alright in here, H—Hitsugaya-taicho?" Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu poked her head into the room and saw an oblivious Matsumoto, a pissed midget, and one terrified patient.

"Yes, Kotetsu-fukutaicho," Hitsugaya said shortly, blush threatening to overtake his face at being caught losing his temper, "D—did you need something?"

"A—ah, y—yes," she said nervously, "Um, there's a ryoka who, um…has been reported shouting obscenities at other shinigami…"

"A foul-mouthed ryoka?" Hitsugaya asked, "Ayasegawa and Madarame from 11th over to deal with them."

"B—but sir," Isane stammered, "they ARE the ones being cursed at!"

"Nani!?"

* * *

**_A/N: And so ends the first chapter! Tune in next time for Giants and Grannies, Big Bald Wolves, Prissy Peacocks, and Moon-Eyed Dragons! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Zaph's Japanorama Encyclopedia, Dictionary, and Other Important Notes:

1. Vermilion Bird and Azure Dragon- Suzaku and Seiryuu; the Guardians of South and East, Fire and Water (Wood in some legends). Represent Yin and Yang by symbolizing Marriage and Conflict. Are typically used as symbols of Love (everbody say, "awwwwwwwwwwww!!!" =3).

2. Nani- For those of you who do not watch ANYTHING in Japanese, it means "what?"

3. Hakama- They're the shinigami's pants...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Woot! Chaptuh TWO! I hope you all enjoy and a hearty "arigato" to those who have already reviewd, favorited, etc...!_**

**_WARNING: Contains Shakespeare! Le gaspuz! Read at your own risk! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in this chapter either, sorry! =B_**

**_PS: *blank* is in this chappie! *evil grin* I love suspense..._**

**_PPS: I honestly can't remember if I used the "ō" in the first chapter, but if I did, I'm not using it again! I will simply use "ou" or just "o" if it's at the end of a word and looks nice!_**

超越愛：朱雀と青龍

Transcending Love:

The Vermilion Bird and Azure Dragon

Chapter Two

Of Giants and Grannies, Big Bald Wolves, Prissy Peacocks, and

Moon-Eyed Dragons

* * *

_"I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold"_

_—Cold; Crossfade_

* * *

"I am NEVER going through THAT again," Karin vowed as she stood up and glared pointedly at the spot in the sky she just fell out of after being chased through a long dark tunnel by some thing. "Stupid Bucket-head! Why does he have to do things the hard way?" Dusting herself off, Karin glanced around to take in her surroundings. "Guess we're not in Nippon anymore, Totoro…" At least, not modern Nippon, she noted, as her eyes caught sight of a giant, feudal-esque wall amongst a bunch of similarly-designed buildings. Figuring that Urahara would not make things easy for her by dropping her off right where she needed to be, Karin made her way towards the large barrier. "I hope there's a door," she grumbled.

* * *

"Well," Karin said a few minutes later, "there's a door…" Oh yes, there was a door alright, a huge door that was currently guarded by a huge man! "This is gonna get ugly real quick…" Stepping out from behind the tree she was using as cover, Karin boldly strode up to the giant gatekeeper. "Excuse me, but may I please enter?" The giant man look at her as if she were nuts. She probably was.

"Do you have a pass?"

Oh crap…

"Er…well no, but…"

"I beat people up who don't have passes," the giant said simply.

"You don't say," Karin mumbled, eying his two monstrous axes. Thinking quickly, she added, "But I need to see Captain Hitsugaya, could you please let me in?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard that one before," the giant answered, laughing, "Look, kiddo, I don't want to beat up a little girl so just run along and play somewhere." Karin scowled. This was not good, but at least the giant hasn't tried to kill her yet.

"Good afternoon, Jidanbou-san, who's your friend?" Karin whirled around to see this little old lady carrying a basket full of goodies, which, from what she could see, included sweet natto, watermelon slices wrapped in paper, cookies, and a bunch of knitted gifts.

"Good afternoon, Obaa-san," Jidanbou greeted cheerfully, "another care package for your grandson?"

"Of course," the old lady replied happily, "little Shiro-chan just loves his watermelon and sweet natto!"

"Little Shiro-chan?" Karin echoed, completely puzzled.

"Yes," the aged woman said proudly, "But I suppose most would know him as Hitsugaya-taicho." That did it. Karin doubled over in laughter, confusing Jidanbou and the elderly woman greatly.

"Sh-Shiro-chan!" she giggled, "T—that doesn't fit him, but at the same time, it does!"

"Oh, so you know my grandson," Mrs. Hitsugaya, as Karin now realized, said knowingly, "He never told me he knew such a charming young girl such as yourself."

"Well," Karin said, laughter slowly dying down, "I've only really met him a coupla times. He's good at ball though." And her? Charming? Pfft!

"I see," the old granny chirped, "Then could you do me a favor, dear?"

"Certainly, ma'am!"

"Could you please deliver this care basket to my grandson? It's too long a walk for an old woman like me."

"Of course," Karin replied enthusiastically. Yes! She was going in!

"I'll open the gate then," Jidanbou said, "Sorry for the trouble, er?"

"Karin, Kurosaki Karin."

"Oh, Kurosaki eh?" Jidanbou asked, "could you say hi to you brother for me next time you see him, Shiro too?"

"Okay," Karin said, as she passed through the gate and waved farewell to Jidanbou and Toshiro's grandmother, "I'll say hi to them for you!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Well that wasn't so hard, Karin mused as she jogged down the streets of the Seireitei. Now she just needed to find Hitsugaya!

"Oi, Yumichika, look what we have here, a regular little red riding hood!" Karin stopped in her tracks. Standing right before her was this mean-looking bald guy with a sword.

"How do you know who little red riding hood is anyways, Ikkaku?" A very…er…beautiful man asked, standing beside his comrade, Ikkaku.

"Yachiru makes me read it to her all the time before bed," Ikkaku grumbled.

"I didn't know you could read either," Yumichika smirked.

"Shaddup!"

"Oi, Big Bald Wolf," Karin interrupted, "could you and your girlfriend stop arguing and let me through! I need to see Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"I'm not bald!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Whatever," Karin snapped, "are you gonna move or will I have to make you?"

"Sorry, no can do," Ikkaku smirked, "We're in a state of emergency right now so it looks like you're gonna have to make us move!" The eager look in his eyes really didn't bode well with Karin. Oh great, another nutcase. Looks like she needed to do something drastic…

* * *

"Where are they now, Isane-fukutaicho?"

"They're just inside the West Gate, Hitsugaya-taicho," Isane panted, trying to keep up with the small captain's high speed and metabolism. Matsumoto wasn't keeping up too good either, lagging behind even further than Isane.

"Why. Won't. The. World. Stop. Spinning!?" Buuuuuuuuut for an entirely different reason…

"Because you got too excited back there with that medicinal alcohol," Hitsugaya muttered, rolling his eyes. When they finally arrived at the scene of the disturbance, they were greeted by and odd sight indeed. Yumichika Ayasegawa was curled up into the fetal position and crying hysterically, Ikkaku Madarame was sitting on the ground and staring off into space, and one Karin Kurosaki was smirking in triumph.

"Do I even want to know?" Hitsugaya asked, sighing.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Ikakku asked, still glassy-eyed and a million miles away, "what's a…bawdy, beetle-headed, canker-blossom?"

Oh yeah, he did NOT want to know…

"It—it's not as bad as being called a—a Wart-necked, plume-plucked, hugger-mugger!"

"Do you even know what that is!?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"No, but it sounds ugly."

"Oh for the love of," Hitsugaya moaned, slapping his forehead, "never mind…"

"Wow," Karin commented, "you need to chill, you churlish, scale-sided, flap-dragon…"

"Alright, enough with the Shakespeare," Hitsugaya growled, "why are you here?"

"Your granny sent me to deliver this care basket," Karin said, handing the package to a furiously blushing Toshiro, and smiling cruelly as Matsumoto and Ikkaku burst into hysterical giggles while Isane and Yumichika politely pretended to be interested in something very far away. "And she and Jidanbou say, 'Hi, Shiro-chan!'"

That did it…

"E—enough," Hitsugaya squeaked, face turning redder than Benihime, "just tell me the real reason you are here, and I will let you stay as long as you do not refer to me as 'Shiro-chan' ever again!"

"Deal," Karin said happily, "and I'm here for my brother."

"Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked, "I knew I felt that moron's reiatsu around here recently."

"So you know where he is then?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Karin didn't even bother to hide the disappointment on her face. "Alright…thank you…I'll just try to search around here then."

"Not by yourself," Hitsugaya stated, "it's too dangerous around here with…what has happened…"

"I'm sure it's not too bad," Karin said reassuringly, "If anything happens there are tons of shinigami here to save me with their magic swords, right?" Suddenly, a strong reiatsu blew through, nearly knocking Karin off her feet and ruffling the hair of her soul reaper companions (except Ikkaku). The assembled shinigami exchanged nervous glances.

"I think we should head back to our temporary HQ," Hitsugaya muttered, teal eyes flicking from here to there, "we can discuss everything there."

* * *

"Rin-chan, aren't you going to come inside?" She wasn't even going to bother pointing out the fact that it was cold. Shoot, it might even be his fault in the first place…

"I will…" That was all he said. Tobiume sighed as she looked at Hyourinmaru's pure white eyes as they stared absently at the full moon while the two zanpakuto spirits stood on a random balcony outside the Shrine of Penitence.

"When?" she asked, prying for more of an answer, but in a friendly way.

"When he returns." Ah, when _he_ returns. It was funny, Tobiume realized, that Hyourinmaru never used Muramasa-san's name, not even during the rare times in which he directly addressed him.

"Then I hope he gets back soon," Tobiume said enthusiastically. Her companion was silent for a moment.

"Why?" Tobiume was taken aback by his concerned expression as he flicked his brilliantly colorless eyes over to where she was standing a little ways off behind him.

"Because I don't want to leave you out here all by yourself while we listen to Gonryomaru-san tell some stories," she said smiling. She sighed in relief when Hyourinmaru visibly relaxed and went back to his moon-gazing. However, a quiet chuckle suddenly startled her.

"You just don't want to listen to Gonryomaru-san droning on about tea for three whole hours all alone…"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's the second chapter. Hopefully I didn't lose anyone back there. XP Tune in next time for Burnt Chicken, Crammed Explanations, Plum-butts, and Cat Catfights**_

* * *

**_Zaph's Japanorama Encyclopedia, Dictionary, and Other Important Notes:_**

**_1. "I guess we're not in Nippon anymore, Totoro..."- Lame attempt by the authoress to spoof the Wizard of Oz using Japanese culture. Nippon is Japanese for Japan and Totoro is My Neighbor Totoro (I thought is sounded like Toto...T_T *FAIL*)_**

**_2. Hitsugaya's Granny- Yes, she actually does send care packages filled up with his favorite goodies._**

**_3. Natto- sweet bean paste and Hitsugaya's favorite._**

**_4. Karin's taunts- basically I didn't want her swearing too much (c'mon, she's ELEVEN!). It'll pick up a little bit later and besides, who can out swear 11th division using conventional cuss words!? It's better to confuse, than insult them! And since Ichigo loves Shakespeare, it kinda makes sense that Karin would read a few plays behind his back and pick up on the lingo..._**

**_5. Tobi and Rin's scene- This is the night BEFORE Karin shows up, just FYI._**

**_6. Shrine of Penitence- that huge temple-thing next to Sogyoku Hill._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Uwah! Next chappie already! I'm on a roll! *prays that she didn't just jinx it* Anywhos, nothing special to say really, except that Anime News Network has announced the next three eps for Bleach after the one tomorrow, the last last one mentioned, ep 239, is entitled the Awakening Hyourinmaru: Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight. *is excited* yay! Although I've known this for a couple weeks now, I haven't seen much discussion about it. *sighs* Oh well! And he talks next ep!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...the government took it all._**

超越愛：朱雀と青龍

Transcending Love:

The Vermilion Bird and Azure Dragon

Chapter Three

Of Burnt Chicken, Crammed Explanations, Plum-butts, and Cat Catfights

* * *

_"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."_

_—Bruce Lee_

* * *

"Hmph, seems like those shinigami bastards sensed we were here, Ruri'iro."

"So it seems." Ruri'iro Kujaku sighed in irritation. He did not like wandering around in the waning twilight stalking a bunch of shinigami. Bumping into things in the low light did not do nice things to his good looks after all. His companion, Houzukimaru snorted. Apparently he despised pointless chasing at dusk too.

But it was only because he was missing his six-course dinner. Ogres needed to eat too, you know.

"Let's go down there to get a good whiff of their reiatsus and get back to the others," the large zanpakuto growled, "I'm starving." See what I mean…

"I concur," Kujaku stated as he and his friend arrived at where the shinigami were minutes before. As Houzukimaru started inhaling the shinigamis' scents with his keen nose, however, the duo was interrupted by the arrival of Muramasa.

"Hey, Boss," Houzukimaru greeted the slender man, looking up from where he was crouched on the ground, "How'd it go with the substitute shinigami?" Muramasa's usually expressionless face hinted at a slight scowl.

"Zangetsu has joined us," he said calmly, "but the boy's inner hollow made sealing him a little bit difficult."

"Inner Hollow?" Ruri'iro echoed, "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Maybe you should get away from your birdie mirror a little more often then," Houzukimaru chuckled as Ruri'iro bristled.

"That's enough," Muramasa sighed quietly, "What have you found out so far about this ryoka?"

"Hmm," Houzukimaru said thoughtfully, his brain processing the scents he just collected, "the ryoka's a female, human, and 'bout eleven years old, I'd say."

"And what of her reiatsu?"

"Dense and it…"

"Yes?"

"Well," Houzukimaru said, scratching his head, "I dunno how to put it, but it kinda smelled like fire and burnt chicken…very heavy on the ash…"

"I see," Muramasa said, more to himself than the other two, "Alright then, you may return. I shall be back shortly."

"Okay then, see ya later, Boss," Houzukimaru said as he took his leave. Ruri'iro quickly followed after taking a short bow and muttering a farewell, leaving Muramasa to his thoughts.

"So you've finally come back," he whispered, pale eyes staring at the sun as it disappeared in a fiery ripple across the darkening horizon.

* * *

"Alright, you guys," Karin said once the little group returned safely to the Gotei 13's temporary headquarters at the 4th Division barracks, "What's going on here?"

"It's pretty simple, actually," a strange voice drawled, "our Zanpakuto kinda rebelled."

"That's simple?" another voice asked, "how could someone who doesn't even do his own paperwork call that simple?"

"Yare, yare, Juu-chan, you wound me!"

"Not as much as Nanao-san when you don't behave yourself."

"True…"

"Karin," Hitsugaya said, completely ignoring the previous dialogue, "Meet Kyoraku-Taicho and Ukitake-taicho." A dead-fish-eyed man in a pink haori tilted his straw hat back in a friendly gesture as his white haired companion smiled gently. Karin immediately liked these two, especially the one with white hair; Ukitake, she believed.

"Hello," she said, returning Ukitake's smile. Suddenly, she frowned as she added, "So what do you mean by your zanpakuto rebelled?"

"I'm afraid it's just that," Ukitake said sadly, "Our greatest companions, our weapons, our beloved zanpakuto have left and assumed their own physical forms."

"Even yours?" Karin asked, addressing Hitsugaya, "The icy one?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya nodded solemnly, "Hyourinmaru has left me too."

"Not to mention," Shunsui added, "Ol' Yama-ji's still missing. According to the guy behind it all, he's been sealed."

"Yama-ji? Guy behind it all? Sealed?" Karin echoed, "Slow down and get me up to speed here!"

"Sorry," Ukitake said bashfully, "Yama-ji, or Yamamoto-soutaicho, is the captain of 1st Division and our captain-commander. Because his zanpakuto refused to join Muramasa, the bad guy who is a rogue zanpakuto, in his quest to overthrow the shinigami, he has been sealed, or rendered unable to use his powers. On top of that, we can't find him…"

"So that's what happened to Ichi-nii," Karin muttered as realization popped in Ukitake's eyes.

"Wait a minute," he said pointing at Karin, "How and why are you here anyways!"

"Oh," Karin said sheepishly, "About that…"

* * *

After Karin had given a detailed explanation as to how and why she was there, Ukitake stood up and asked very seriously:

"Okay, so what did Urahara-san want in return for helping you find your brother? He's not the type to give freebies."

"Oh," Karin said, "I forgot about that!"

"So he did ask for something," Hitsugaya groaned, fearing what the insane, former captain could demand as payment.

"Yeah," Karin said slowly, comprehension dawning on her, "he asked me to bring back a zanpakuto alive. I didn't know what they were at the time, not to mention the fact that they rebelled! THAT BASTARD SET ME UP!!!"

"N—now calm down, Karin-san," Isane interjected frantically, "I don't think he meant to mislead you!"

"Oh, he did alright," Matsumoto replied jadedly, remembering Jinta and Ururu, "The guy never misses a chance to send children to do his dirty work!"

"Oh well," Karin grumbled, "I just won't do it."

"Nani?" everybody asked, staring at her as if she was growing a second head.

"I'm here anyways so it's not like he can do anything about it besides scold me later," Karin said pointedly.

"Except tell your dad some believable, but made up story," Hitsugaya pointed out. Karin blinked.

"Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaattttt," she moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh wow," Matsumoto said looking at the clock on the wall, "it's getting late! Maybe we should find you a place to rest, Karin-chan."

"Sure thing," Karin yawned sleepily, "I'm bushed." However, the door to Unohana's office suddenly burst open and a small group of unseated officers staggered in, supporting a barely conscious and badly beaten Renji.

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho," one of them asked anxiously, "Is Unohana-taicho here!? Abarai-fukutaicho needs help!"

"Meh, he'll be fine," Shunsui said pleasantly, waving a dismissive hand as Ukitake stared at him, "whaaaaaaaaat?"

"Unohana-taicho is not in right now," Ukitake said, still not taking his eyes off of his friend, "however, you may take him to one of the emergency rooms. The shinigami in there should know what to do."

"Yes sir," the officer saluted as he and the group started to do as they were told.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Karin asked the officer.

"His zanpakuto." That was all that needed to be said. Everyone in the room exchanged solemn glances.

"This is bad," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Yeah," Karin said, "I wonder who they'll go for next."

"Hopefully me," Ikkaku said bloodthirstily, making everyone stare at him awkwardly.

"Hopefully Ikkaku," Yumichika muttered.

"Hopefully no one," Karin grumbled, "it's too much of a hassle worrying about everybody except my brother."

"Aww," Matsumoto said, hugging Karin, "you're worried about us!?"

"I guess," she said, shrugging herself free from Matsumoto's grasp, "I dunno, I guess I just like you guys and…"

_Get down!_

The next few seconds ticked by slowly for Karin her body seemed to automatically lunge forward and tackle as many shinigami possible to the ground, just in time for a giant fireball to crash through the window and roar over their heads.

"Is everyone okay?" She heard Hitsugaya ask when the flames died out as his hand grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm underneath Ukitake-taicho," Isane mumbled from underneath the aforementioned captain, who quickly got off the tall girl. Yumichika hysterically started trying to put out a small fire that had started in his hair while Ikkaku and Shunsui, who were in the corner the entire time, started laughing at his expense.

"I think so," Matsumoto called coughing, "there's a lot of smoke but nothing's caught fire!"

"Thank the kami," Hitsugaya muttered, turning to Karin, "Are you okay?"

"Y—yeah…"

"Damn, you missed, Plum-butt." Karin and the others turned to see a neko-girl and a priestess standing side-by-side outside of the incinerated window.

"I'm sorry, Haineko-chan," the girl said timidly, "but she ducked, taking everybody else with her." Karin immediately glared.

"Oh, so you were aiming at me, eh?" The priestess nodded.

"That's right," she said apologetically, "I'm sorry. Please don't take it personally."

"Gee," Karin said sarcastically, "I'll try not to! The next time you feel like blowing something to steaming bits, I'm your girl!" The priestess girl chuckled.

"I like her, Haineko-chan. She's nice!"

"Sure thing, Plum-butt," Haineko rolled her eyes, "But orders are orders and Muramasa wants us to bring her back."

"Then why were you trying to blow me up!"

"He didn't specify you had to be in one piece." Karin glowered at Haineko as Matsumoto stepped between her and the two zanpakuto.

"Haineko," she growled, "I don't care what beef you have with me, but if you touch Karin-chan or anyone else, I'm gonna kick your furry butt! Got it!?"

"You just try that, girly," Haineko sneered while sticking out her tongue, "Good luck getting even two steps before your boobs knock you out!"

"At least my ass isn't bigger than Kenpachi!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Bring it, Putty Tat!"

"ENOUGH," Hitsugaya yelled, effectively halting the ensuing catfight (no pun intended). However, Haineko and Matsumoto continued to glare at each other menacingly.

"I'm sorry about her," the priestess girl said, turning back to Karin, "She can be…"

"A handful?" Karin asked helpfully.

"Yeah."

"What's your name anyways?" Karin asked, "I take it you'd prefer something other than 'Plum-butt?'"

"I'm Tobiume," the young zanpakuto said, smiling slightly.

"Karin Kurosaki."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Tobiume said, bowing slightly.

"Please," Karin said sheepishly, "Just call me Karin!"

"Alright, Karin-chan."

"Oi, Plum-butt," Haineko suddenly growled, still glaring at Matsumoto, "Stop being friendly and just grab the chick so we can get out of here. I hate the dark."

"Oh, okay," Tobiume replied quietly, "I'm sorry, Karin-chan, but I'm afraid you need to come with us…"

"No," Karin said gently, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse." Tobiume nodded sadly.

"Then I have no choice but to make you…"

"Bring it on."

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! Too bad I didn't get this up before ep 237 aired. Now it looks like I have no clue how Tobiume and Haineko act, save for their quarreling over "darling!" XD Let's just say that my fic is diverging drastically from the filler. But yosh, tune in next time for Fiery Friends, Villainous Motives, Accidental Tonsures, a**__**nd Smack-happy Zanpakutos. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Oh my word, that took much longer than I thought! I really did jinx it last chapter! Well...school did B(... So yeah, I'm sure by now you have all noticed that my story is drastically different from the filler, huh? And it will STAY that way! Bwahahaha! Although I'm keeping some things like Byakushi's betrayal, Hyourinmaru's amnesia, blah blah blah, I'm totally changing some things too. Like Tobiume's personality. She started off timid and cute in the beginning of the filler and now she's just...scary...Although her closet yaoi fangirlism is funneh (she said Muramasa was INFATUATED with Ichigo...roflroflrofl!). Anyways, once again, thanks so much for the reviews and the patience, although I kindly ask you to put down your pitchforks...eheh! ^-^;;_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...yet..._**

* * *

超越愛：朱雀と青龍

Transcending Love:

The Vermilion Bird and Azure Dragon

Chapter 4

Of Fiery Friends, Villainous Motives, Accidental Tonsures,

And Smack-happy Zanpakutos

* * *

_"Since the house is on fire let us warm ourselves."_

_—Italian Proverb_

* * *

Karin ducked as another fireball went whizzing over her head. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have asked Tobiume to "bring it on," because she took it quite literally. Now their fight had escalated onto the _roof_.

"Gah! Stop biting me!" Karin turned her eyes towards the garden to see Haineko's teeth latched firmly onto Hitsugaya's head as Matsumoto attempted to pry her off. Well, so much for _their_ help. Dodging to the side, Karin took that opportunity to try and locate the others. She sighed when she saw Isane and Ikkaku trying to put out Yumichika's hair rather than helping him (besides, their fanning made the fire BIGGER). As another one of Tobiume's fireballs barely missed her once again, Karin rolled to find that Ukitake and Shunsui were incapacitated as well. How, she had no idea, but she had a feeling it had to do with a frantic Yumichika.

"How did you know about my first fireball?" Tobiume asked quietly as she continued to hammer Karin with more flaming plums.

"Rangiku saw it and told me to get down," Karin said, once again trying not to get nailed, which was becoming increasingly difficult due to fatigue. Tobiume blinked in surprise.

"I—I don't think Matsumoto-san said anything," she murmured, halting her attack, "She looked awfully surprised at being knocked over. Not to mention you were the only one who was talking at the time." Now it was Karin's turn to blink as she skidded to a halt.

"You mean I'm hearing voices now!?" she exclaimed, "Great, first ghosts, then hollows, and now voices! If I wasn't so damned used to this I would have checked into an asylum or some other nuthouse a long time ago!" Tobiume smiled to herself.

"You're funny." Karin stopped mid-rant at the quiet comment.

"Thanks?" she asked, blushing.

"You're welcome," Tobiume replied, smiling even wider, and Karin returned it tenfold.

"I bet your wielder is this nice too, huh?" Tobiume's face fell slightly.

"Yes, she is…"

"Then why'd you leave?" Karin asked, confused.

"I just wanted a little freedom," Tobiume sighed, "to go where I wanted to and make many friends like my wielder did. You're my first, non-zanpakuto friend besides my wielder, in fact. Not to mention I want to show her how everything isn't as nice as it should be. I don't want another 'Aizen Incident'."

"Wow," Karin murmured, "I'm sorry. I guess I would feel the same way too."

"Yeah," Tobiume nodded, "but do you think I did the right thing?"

"Hey," Karin said reassuringly, "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you!"

"Or be in this situation."

"Meh, good point. How about we agree that I'll let you keep your freedom if you let me keep mine?"

"Well," Tobiume said thoughtfully, however, she was suddenly interrupted by a powerful reiatsu ripping across the roof top that she and Karin were perched on, causing them to nearly fall off.

"What the hell?" Karin asked, clinging to the shingles to keep from slipping.

"It's Muramasa-san," Tobiume said, eyes widening with worry, "Karin-chan, don't let him see you or feel your reiatsu!"

"Right," Karin mumbled, allowing herself to slip towards the other side of the 4th Squad's barracks from the roof as Tobiume joined Haineko, the shinigami, and the newly arrived Muramasa in the gardens.

"Did you find the girl?" Muramasa asked calmly once Tobiume had joined him and Haineko, who had just let go of Hitsugaya's head at this point.

"Yes, but she got away," Tobiume said sadly, praying that Karin could hide her reiatsu, "I'm sorry."

"Is this true, Haineko?"

"I guess," Haineko shrugged, "couldn't really tell because I was busy chewing on whitey's head."

"You better not have rabies," Hitsugaya grumbled, rubbing his scalp. Haineko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright then," Muramasa said slowly, closing his eyes in thought, "Let us head back and think about our next move."

"Yessir," Haineko and Tobiume said in unison as they followed Muramasa back to their lair, using shunpo. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto exchanged worried glances as the former asked:

"What in the name of Soul Society does he want with Karin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on the other side of the Fourth Division, Karin wondered if Muramasa and the others were gone.

"Guess I'll just have to find out." Standing up, she proceeded to walk through the front door to make it back to the gardens, but before she could get very far, she heard the sounds of laughter. Curious, she crept up to a room and opened the door. Inside, on a bed, was Rukia Kuchiki, and next to her was some boy Karin could have sworn she'd seen before at a convenience store.

"So then," the boy was saying sheepishly, "I tripped, and the pie splattered Ganju in the face! It was funny, but I kinda felt bad for it."

"Thank you for telling me these stories, Hanantaro-kun," Rukia said, still laughing, "I feel much better now!"

"Er…Rukia?" Karin asked, stepping into the room slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"K—Karin?" Rukia gasped, turning beet red, "It's not what it looks like! I'm not a shinigami, I swear!"

"I already know," Karin said, laughing, "Toshiro told me everything about the soul reapers, which was after I saw Ichigo sneaking out once."

"That idiot! Can't he even comprehend the meaning of subtlety!?" Karin laughed again at Rukia's irritated expression.

"Not in the years I've know him," she chuckled, "It used to piss me off, until I started wondering what he would be like if he didn't _try_ to be delicate! The image scared me so bad I stopped getting mad at him!" Rukia was thoughtful for a minute.

"Oh my God, you're right," she said, eyes widening in horror.

"That is scary," Hanataro murmured shyly from across Rukia's bed.

"Yeah," Karin said, turning to the bashful healer, "By the way, the name's Karin."

"H—Hanataro," he mumbled, averting his eyes and blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Hana," Karin said cheerfully, "Um…Do you or did you, by any chance, work at a convenience store or something near the Kurosaki Clinic?"

"Eh?" Hanataro asked confused, "Do you mean in the real world?"

"Yep!"

"Maybe," he muttered. Karin giggled.

"C'mon! No need to be shy! Did you?"

"Yeah," Hanataro said slowly, "but that was to keep an eye on things in Karakura Town. Nothing more…"

"Still," Karin said, "it's nice meeting you again!"

"T—thanks," he replied as Rukia stared at Karin.

"Why are you here anyways?" the Kuchiki asked.

"I'm looking for Ichigo," Karin said, pausing, "Do you know what happened, Rukia?" Rukia's face fell and Hanataro lowered his head solemnly.

"I was the last person to see him," Rukia whispered as Karin sat down in an empty chair next to her bed, "I was fighting my own zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, and was badly hurt. Ichigo was about to help when this man, Muramasa, showed up. I lost consciousness shortly after I heard something about him being a zanpakuto. I—I think they might've started fighting after that…"

"Is there a possibility he could have been sealed?" Karin asked, quietly. Rukia's head shot up.

"How do you know about that? I don't even know what it is entirely…"

"Ukitake-taicho told me."

"Ah, I see," Rukia said, leaning back against her pillows, "He's the captain of my division."

"Then you must be really lucky," Karin said, "He's really nice!" Rukia smiled.

"Thank you."

"So," Karin asked, "Could Ichigo have been sealed?"

"I suppose, but…" Rukia stopped, unsure if she should continue.

"Yes?"

"You'll have to ask Kurotsuchi-taicho…" Karin didn't know why, but the name sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly, the door to Rukia's room opened.

"So there you are," Hitsugaya said, leaning against the doorway, "Tobiume said you 'escaped.'"

"How'd you find me?" Karin asked, smiling broadly nonetheless.

"You stopped concealing your reiatsu as soon as Muramasa left."

"Oh…"

"Did you find her, Taicho?"

"Yeah, she's talking to Kuchiki-san," Hitsugaya called to his lieutenant at the end of the hallway.

"Thank God! Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho! Everybody! She's over here!"

"'Bout time we found her," Ikkaku grumbled once everyone filed into the room. Well, everyone except Yumichika. "Oi! Get yer pansy-ass in here!"

"NO!"

"C'mon," Ukitake said consolingly, "You don't look that bad, Ayasegawa-san."

"NO!"

"Ayasegawa," Hitsugaya growled, "Get your ass in here or I'll tell Kenpachi you chickened out again!"

"Fine," Yumichika snapped, "But don't you dare laugh or I'll post those pictures of you that Rangiku took, all over Seireitei!"

"Pictures?" Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto, who pretended to look innocent, as Yumichika slowly slipped into the room. Karin nearly died containing her laughter, and even the polite Ukitake and Isane were trying not giggle. Before them, stood Yumichika, who was completely bald on the top of his head while the rest was burnt and frazzled. Apparently Isane and Ikkaku put the fire out, but not quite fast enough for the poor, crispy peacock.

"Well," Karin said, face about to break from trying to be serious, "At least your face is still attractive…"

"But my HAIR is ruined!"

"Then just wear a hat," Matsumoto squeaked, laughter threatening to bubble forth. "Nobody needs to see the top of your head."

"Does anybody have a hat?" Yumichika asked, looking pitiful. Shunsui walked over and plopped his straw hat on top of his head.

"There you go," he said lazily, "a hat!"

"I hate all of you…"

"So," Karin said, once Yumichika sulked into a corner to mope, "what was that about? What does Muramasa want with me?"

"I honestly don't know," Hitsugaya said, "Maybe he's interested in that Kurosaki reiatsu?"

"I doubt it," Ukitake said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Even though that explains why we can't find Ichigo." Everyone was silent for a few minutes, each thinking to themselves.

"Maybe," Isane finally spoke up, "It has something to do with her zanpakuto?"

"That would be the case if she had one," Matsumoto pointed out. Karin, however, suddenly remembered that she wanted to test what Tobiume said.

"Oh, Rangiku," she said, "I forgot to thank you for warning me about Tobiume's sneak attack!" Everyone stared at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked, "I didn't say anything!"

"But I heard the voice of a mature woman," Karin protested, realization starting to dawn on her, and frightening her, "She said, 'Get down!' and my body seemed to move immediately!"

"Karin," Hitsugaya said, furrowing his brow in concern, "How long has this been going on?"

"It just started," she replied, looking around at everyone in the hopes of learning anything about her predicament.

"Have you ever had any weird dreams?" Rukia suddenly asked, her face darkening, "Any at all?"

"Besides the one with the dancing pickles?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Alright then," Ukitake said, "it seems like a one time thing so far, but please, Karin. Let us know immediately if you have any bizarre dreams or the voice returns."

"Okay," she said as Ukitake smiled encouragingly.

"Well," Hitsugaya said, yawning, "let's turn in for tonight, and see if Unohana found out anything from Mayuri when she gets back tomorrow." Silently agreeing, everyone wearily made their way towards the door and back to their temporary rooms, well, except Karin.

"You can stay here tonight, Karin" Rukia said, "There's an extra bed on the other side of the screen."

"Thanks," Karin said, yawning. Before she turned in, however, Ukitake approached her and pulled out a lollipop.

"Here," he said cheerfully, "A little bit of sugar before bed helps people to sleep better!"

"Thanks!" Karin said eagerly taking the treat and sticking it in her mouth. Suddenly, Ukitake yelled happily at Hitsugaya, who was just walking through the door while everyone sleepily followed.

"SEE, SHIRO-CHAN!!! EVEN SHE APPRECIATES ME!!!"

Karin nearly choked on her lollipop.

* * *

_Karin…open your eyes…_

"Mm…mph…"

_Karin…can you hear me?_

"Mm…just five more minutes, Mom…."

**_THWACK_**

"I'm not your mother so wake up, dammit!"

"OW!" Karin said, sitting up and rubbing her head where a fan had connected, "What the hell was that for!?"

"For ignoring me while I'm trying to have a civil conversation!" A beautiful woman in an expensive-looking, vermillion-colored kimono glared at Karin with two blazing, orange eyes as the concussed girl sat up. Her long black hair was done up in an elegantly regal topknot with a thick bun and loops while the rest of it cascaded down her back, save for two tresses on either side, which fell down her chest and were tied with two large, ceremonial beads. In her right hand, was the elaborate fan she hit Karin with.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked, glowering at the woman, "Get out of my room!"

"I believe," the woman said curtly, forcefully turning Karin's head with one hand to look at her surroundings, "That you are in _my_ room." Karin gasped. Instead of the hospital room in the 4th Division, they were in a large, grandly ornamented chamber that looked like it was from an ancient painting of a palace. On one wall, there was even a giant picture of a misty, Japanese garden, which, Karin realized, when some cranes took flight, was actually real.

"How did I get here?" Karin asked, startled, "Take me back, now!"

"It's your choice to leave," the woman said simply, sitting down upon a decorated settee that looked like it was from China or something. "You came in, you can certainly leave."

"I came here?" Karin asked, surprised, "All by myself?"

"Well," the woman said hesitantly, "I guess I kind of helped…"

"Oh?" Karin asked, narrowing her eyes.

**_THWACK_**

"Oh, stop being so mistrustful, Karin," the woman snapped, smacking Karin on the head with her fancy fan yet again, "I'm your zanpakuto for crying out loud!"

"My…zanpakuto? But I'm not dead yet, let alone a shinigami!"

"So?" Well, _that _explained everything. Karin scowled, this was just too weird.

"Alright then," the Kurosaki sighed, "What's your name, anyways…?"

"I can't tell you that," the woman said, lightly fanning herself, "Sorry, girly."

"Why not?" Karin grumbled, "Am I not '_worthy_' of your power, or something?"

"It's too dangerous right now," the woman growled, "it's precisely what Muramasa wants, so don't take that tone with me, or I might just tell you." Karin gulped. It's not good when someone threatens to _give_ you what you want.

"Sorry," she mumbled lowering her head. Her zanpakuto smiled softly.

"That's better," she said, cheerfully, "now, let's see if we can speak like we're polite for once."

"Okay," Karin said slowly, thinking of a good question, "Um…is there anything I can call you by to make things less awkward?"

"Glad you asked," the woman answered, "You may call me 'Su' for now."

"Okay," Karin said, "Su it is!" Su smiled pleasantly.

"So, is there anything else you want to know?" Karin thought for a moment.

"Why does Muramasa want me to learn your name?" she asked gravely.

"He wants to confirm my identity," Su answered vaguely, not meeting Karin's eyes.

"Why?" Karin asked, "Do you owe him money or something?" Su turned and leaned in close to Karin, looking directly in her eyes. Karin withstood the urge to draw back in fear as Su began to whisper.

"He wants revenge." Karin's eyes widened as a million thoughts flooded her mind at once. However, she didn't have time to ask anything before the temperature suddenly dropped.

"What the?"

"You need to go," Su replied cheerfully, "Your friend is in trouble."

"What!?" Karin asked as her zanpakuto glared at her for hesitating.

"If you don't hurry," she snapped, "He'll freeze all of Seireitei! We'll talk more tomorrow now GO!" Before Karin could protest further, the room and Su began to fade as her and Rukia's quarters came into focus and an icy chill nearly knocked her off her toes.

"Oh, man," she groaned, "I hate the cold…"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, so ends this chappie! I forgot to mention too that I will not be doing anymore Zaph's Dictionary-thing until the very end of this story...so pray you never see it! Mwahahaha! ...gomen... ANYWAYS, tune in next time, my friends, for Cold Feet, Black Blizzards, Frozen Clouds, and Rude Awakenings!_**

* * *


End file.
